Lemonade
by aerhead
Summary: What happens when a friend of Marissa's brother shows up at his new artist in his tattoo shop?  Will the two embark on a relationship that could cause Alex to land in jail?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lemonade**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Where have you been young lady?" Julie Cooper-Nichol's voice sounded.

Marissa closed her eyes and stopped in the middle of the grand staircase. "Busted," she whispered under her breath. With one foot on a step and the other on a step above it, Marissa turned around slowly and looked at her mother. "I was out." Her response was simple and sassy.

"Yes, I noticed, where? You didn't answer your cell phone and you were supposed to be home at eleven, Marissa. It is almost three in the morning." Julie's voice was condescending and reprimanding.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "lay off mom, since when do you care where I'm at anyway? Does Caleb have you on this new good-parent kick? I'm going to bed because I'm tired and I'm sure you don't want me to miss school tomorrow. Goodnight."

"We're talking about this tomorrow, Marissa Lynn Cooper-Nichol." Marissa stopped her ascent up the steps and once more turned back to her mother, this time with a glare.

"I am not his daughter, he did not adopt me and he never will as long as dad has anything to say about it! If you want to put his name on yours, fine, I don't care but do not ever put it on mine." She warned.

"Your father won't have much to say about it if I…take his rights away." Julie threatened.

"You can't do that!" Marissa shrieked, quickly reaching the floor where her mother stood.

"Oh, I can and I will if I have to Marissa, maybe then I can actually do something about your behavior and the way you treat me and your step-father."

"I hate you," Marissa said harshly before she stormed up the steps and to her room.

Julie rolled her eyes when she heard the door slam shut.

Marissa shut her locker door and turned to the petite brunette beside her, "you wanna go down to the tattoo shop with me? We could go after school. I need a new way to piss off my mom."

Summer cringed, "ew Coop, no way. See if Chino will go with you, he seems into that whole bad ass tattoo thing, but I'm not letting anything like that touch this perfect skin."

Marissa rolled her eyes then laughed at her friend, "at least come with me to look. Please, Summ's?"

Summer looked up and saw the pouty and pitiful look on the lanky girls face, "fine." She gave in. "I'll go, but do you really think they're going to give you a tattoo? You're seventeen, don't you have to be eighteen to get one without parental consent?"

Marissa grinned and looked to her friend, "Summer, my brother owns the place. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Summer rolled her eyes, Marissa did have a point, "Your car or mine?"

"Mine, cause I'm sure you don't want your car seen there," Marissa stuck her tongue out and Summer gave a playful glare.

"Hardy-har-har." Summer rolled her eyes and started for her next class. "What's Seth been up to lately anyway? Your mom still not talking to him?"

Marissa rolled her eyes this time, "she hardly talks to me unless its to try and control me. She's on this new be-a-good-parent kick, its not working too well."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her blonde hair, swooped up in a pony tail, hung over her left shoulder as she cradled her chin in her left hand while she sketched a tattoo for a client. Her eyes didn't falter on her art as the door bells jingled, signaling a customer.

"He should be back in his office," a feminine voice let out.

The blond heard the footsteps get closer and then the heard the sound of the wood scraping against wood as the half door was pushed. Her head turned slowly and she raised her eyebrows as she stood upright and set her pen down. "Can I help you?"

Marissa looked at the blonde she hadn't seen before and raised her eyebrows as well. "No." Her tone was flat.

She placed a hand on her hip and smirked while she kicked a leg out to the side, "let me rephrase that, why are you coming back here? Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?"

Marissa didn't like this blonde in front of her, she was rude and had no right to speak to her that way. "I'm old enough to get a tattoo and I'm looking for my brother, the owner of this place. Seth Cohen."

"Mind if I see some ID?"

Marissa rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. She pulled it out and handed it to the irritating blonde, "here."

She took the ID from Marissa and laughed, "baby, you're wrong if you think I'm gonna buy this. I make these things. And, your last name is Cooper, not Cohen. So, I'll give Seth the message you stopped by. Better leave before someone see's you in here and gets this place shut down for a minor being in here."

Marissa glared and snatched her fake ID back, "not that it's any of your business, but my mother had an affair with his dad. He is my brother. Seth!" She hollered the last part.

The blonde finally rolled her blue eyes, she wasn't going to listen to this tart yell for the stringbean in his office. "Good Lord woman, don't yell. I'll go get him." She didn't give Marissa time to respond to her, she turned on her heel and left to get the brooding brunette, muttering obscenities about Newport and the spoiled bitches the whole way.

Not bothering knocking, she pushed the door open, "a girl named Marissa says she's your sister, is waiting for you."

Seth's curly-haired head lifted up from his task at hand, "she tall and have a mouth on her?"

The blonde nodded, "yeah, she can keep up with me."

Seth grinned, "she can keep up with about anyone."

"She's a bitch," she spit out.

Seth laughed now, "that's my baby sister, careful."

"You know she has a fake ID?" Alex followed him out of the office.

He shrugged, "doesn't surprise me. She does what she wants to do and if she can't, she'll find a way to."

"Well it's a piss-poor job of one."

"You make them so it probably looks like that to you."

"You never told me you had a little sister…or that your mom fucked your dad while she was married to someone else."

"Yeah well, I like to keep that part of my life a secret. I don't talk to my mom and my dad wants nothing to do with me. Marissa is about the only one I talk to." They reached the front of the shop where Marissa waited impatiently with Summer, who looked unimpressed, standing close by. "Hey cutie!"

"Seth!" Marissa threw her arms around her brothers lanky form.

Seth gladly returned the hug and held onto his little sister. "What brings you by here?"

Marissa pulled out of the embrace then dug into her back pocket. She hand a folded up napkin to her brother and he unfolded it then looked at her with raised eyebrows and smirk showing his interest. "Wanna piss mom off, don't you?"

Marissa grinned, "yep."

"Seth, she's not even 18. If you get caught this place is gone." The blonde voiced.

"Alex, be quiet."

Alex rolled her eyes and left the three alone.

* * *

_Gotta admit, this is a fun story to write. Check back soon for another update. Just keep bugging me for updates though, cause I'll be honest, I do forget about this site since I'm not on my computer as much as I'd like to be anymore._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my, God, that hurts!" Marissa shrieked as the first set of needles punctured her delicate skin with ink.

Alex couldn't help but let out a laugh, earning her a glare from the lanky brunette laying face down on the table. "For a girl who does anything she wants, you sure are a baby."

"Fuck you," Summer snapped at Alex.

This made Alex chuckle more and with a smug smile she replied, "your friend is more my style."

"Alex, go find something to do," Seth finally chimed in before his sister could make a remark.

Marissa mentally reminded herself to confront Alex later. She glared at the blonde's retreating form. She took in another sharp gasp of pain as Seth hit a more tender spot on her shoulder blade.

After three hours of gripping the padded table she lay on, Marissa finally let out the breath she was holding and released her hold. "All done," Seth said. "Wanna take a look?"

Marissa hopped off the table and walked over to the body length mirror closer to the back of the parlor. A wide grin spread across her soft face. "That's so awesome!"

"Not bad," came another voice that'd been absent. Marissa held tighter to uncovered chest as she turned to find Alex' blue eyes scanning her bare back.

"You don't stand a chance with me," she spit at the blonde.

Alex rolled her eyes but tried to hide the smile that was slowly coming on. "You're illegal, what makes you think I'd give you the time of day?"

Seth glowered from his spot in the chair he'd been sitting on the entirety of the tattoo process. "Change the subject." 

Marissa looked at her brother and cocked her head to the side, "what?"

Seth raised his eyebrows at his sister, "you two, change the subject. I don't wanna even amuse the idea of you two hooking up. You're my baby sister."

Marissa rolled her eyes, "I'm nearly 18, Seth, I'm not a baby." She strode over to the chair, grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. She turned to Summer then, "come on Summer." The teens left the parlor without another word.

"Not gonna make her pay for that?" Alex questioned her long-time friend.

"Piss off, Alex." Seth rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the restroom.

Marissa quietly snuck into the house and to her room. As soon as she was in her room, she shut the door just as quietly as she stepped and pulled the shirt over her head. Her lips tugged into a grin as she pulled the bandage off her new ink and she peered at it in the full length mirror.

As she continued to stare, the door of her bedroom flew open and her head snapped up.

"Oh my, God. Where did you get that?" Julie's eyes grew wide as she saw her daughter's shoulder.

Marissa rolled her eyes and pulled the shirt back on. "Where do you think?"

Julie glared, "let me guess, your worthless brother?"

"You know what mom, yeah I got it from Seth but at least he cares enough to see me and ask how I am instead of try to control me. I should have made him give me a tattoo of a circle with 'Mom' written in it and crossed out."

"You're going to get that removed, you're not 18 and you can guarantee his little business will be shut down."

Marissa could only roll her eyes again, "your threats are getting old, mother. You can't make me get rid of this tattoo and if you harm Seth, I'll just let Caleb know of your little affair you had with dad last year." She smirked as she saw the defeat appear in her mother's eyes. Happy with herself, Marissa pushed past the red head and trotted down the steps. "Don't wait up," she hollered.


End file.
